Revenge is Best Served with a Smile
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: When Daniels plan to be rid of Doctor Shelby proved to be a success, he couldn't have been more pleased with himself. But does Kane feel the same way? A WWE tickle fic


Daniel Bryan practically skipped down the WWE hallways, grinning broadly as he went. His plan to be rid of Doctor Shelby had been more than successful, and finally he was free of that anger management class forever. He opened his dressing room door and plopped himself down on the couch. Kicking off his shoes with a contented sigh, he folded his arms behind his head.

"I, the tag team champions, am a genius. Yes.. yes.. yes.."

He nodded to himself and closed his eyes, never expecting the deep and foreboding voice that would soon sound behind him.

"Well, Mr. Tag Team Champions... you seem to be very proud of your accomplishment..."

Daniel flailed in shock and nearly fell backwards and over the couch. He knew that voice, and he quickly stood up and spun around to face its owner. Kane. His tag team partner.

"Damn it, Kane! What are you doing in my dressing room?! Get out!"

Kane tilted his head slowly, a smirk slowly spreading.

"No."

Daniel balled his fists and walked toward the big red machine, starring up at him with almost childish fury.

"No?! No!? No?! This is MY room! MY room! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Kane couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at Daniel's little temper tantrum, but on the outside he kept a straight face.

"...a good dancer, Daniel? Really? Do I look... like a dancer to you?"

Daniels expression quickly changed as he wore a broad grin.

"So what if you do? It got us out of that mess, didn't it?"

Kane was not amused. He took a step forward, causing Daniel to shrink back.

"Thanks to you, the entire WWE universe thinks that I! Am a good dancer!"

Kane lowered his face to Daniels.

"... I. Don't. Dance."

Daniel puffed up his chest a bit and retorted back.

"Yeah? Well I! Don't wear women's clothes! Where did you even get that from?!"

Kane smirked.

"Hah... fanfiction."

Daniels face went red.

"No! No! No! That is NOT cool! Really?! AGH!"

Kane was amused further by his reaction, but then reminded himself of his mission. Revenge. He began to walk closer to Daniel.

"...you had one ... fatal ... flaw in your plan, Daniel. One... VERY... fatal.. flaw.."

Daniel suddenly looked a bit nervous as the much taller wrestler drew closer, and he backed up as far as he could. He had his back against the wall. Literally.

Kane had finally trapped his small vegan prey, and tilting his head, he prepared for the kill. He drew his hand back for a punch, but Daniel ducked, and quickly made for the escape. Kane was faster, however, and tripped him with his leg. Daniel went tumbling to the floor, and Kane quickly had him pinned.

"Let me up! You let me up right now!"

Daniel struggled angrily, not appreciating being attacked in his own room. He tried to kick him in the back, but Kane had his legs straddled, and his arms pinned. All of this, and Kane still had a free hand. _'Okay...' _He thought_. 'I changed my mind. I don't like the fact that he's tall.'_ Although Daniel couldn't help but feel a tad impressed at the Big Red Monsters strength.

Kane leaned down slightly, his eyes filled with a lust for vengeance.

"No... you are going to suffer.."

Daniel was about to retort when suddenly he felt his breath hitch. Unknowingly, Kanes hair had started to drag over Daniels bare stomach, and it did so with every breath he took. He bit his lip, desperately trying not to smile, but it was in vane. And as Kane continued his villain like monologue, Daniel hopped that he wouldn't notice.

"You.. made a fool of me.. and now.. you are going to...-"

Kane tilted his head again as he saw the corners of his tag team partners mouth quivering, and slowly turning up into a smile.

"...are you.. smiling? Am I somehow.. AMUSING to you!?"

Kane looked very angry as Daniel shook his head vigorously.

"N-no! No! No! Not amusing at all! Now get off!"

Daniels voice fell into nothing more than a squeak at the end, and Kane began to get curious. He looked over every inch of his prey, wondering what on earth was so funny. He then looked down at Daniels bare chest. He saw goosebumps all over his skin, but they weren't from fear. It was then that Kane noticed his hair…

"Daniel…"

Kane felt an evil smile forming as he rose his head back up to face him.

"Are you…. ticklish?"

Daniel promptly stopped struggling as he heard himself squeak, his eyes were now wide with fear. True fear. Indeed, Daniel was ticklish. Extremely so. He shook his head, hoping that denying it would make Kane go away.

"What!? No! No! No! I am not! Now get OFF OF ME-HE!"

Daniel squeaked again as Kane curiously probed a finger around his navel, causing Kanes grin to widen.

"So you are…"

Now, a new plan had began to formulate itself in Kanes mind. The Big Red Monster would truly be a monster tonight.

"As I was saying, Daniel… you're going to suffer for making a fool of me… and NO ONE… is going to help you…"

With those final words, Kane began his assault on Daniels ribs and sides.

"NOAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! KANE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

The smaller wrestler squirmed and kicked beneath the monster, trying everything he could think of to escape. But this seemed to only make Kane enjoy it more. He liked seeing his prey struggle.

"Ye-hes…"

Kane taunted as he went faster, navigating around every inch of Daniels exposed stomach._ 'This is actually pretty… fun…'_ Kane thought to himself as he watched poor Daniels eyes fill with tears.

"Stahahahahahahap! Get off of meheheheheehehEHEHEEHEH!"

His laughter escalated as Kane moved to his under arms, scribbling his fingers over every inch of their new canvas.

"Don't even try to struggle, Daniel…. you're helpless… no one can hear you… give in to your fate…"

Kanes grin was as big as it could get by now, and he chuckled to himself as he watched those words sink into Daniels brain. His struggling lessened, whether it was because of what he said, or if he was losing strength, Kane didn't know. Nor did he care, actually. He decided to taunt his helpless prey some more.

"What's wrong, Daniel? Hmmm? Is someone a little sensitive? Maybe if you ate a little meat, this would never have happened…"

Daniel began to flail again, shaking his head as fast as he could.

"N-naahahahahahaha! NEVER!"

Kane chuckled again.

"It seems I've struck a nerve… save your energy, Daniel. You're gonna need it.. because I… have no intentions… of stopping…"

He grinned as he saw Daniels eyes bug out with panic, and he felt his struggling slowly die down again. It was then that he noticed his eyes had closed. Daniel had fainted from fear. Kane sighed, slightly disappointed. Nevertheless, he stood up. He would be back to taunt his prey another day. And with that, he vanished into a veil of fire.

Shortly afterwards, Jerry Lawler quickly rushed into Daniels dressing room, and seeing Daniel on the floor, he expected the worst.

"Call the medics! Well folks, it looks like the Big Red Monster has struck again. But don't worry. We'll keep you all up to date on his situation."

**So what did you think? **

_Ron Simmons: ...Damn.._

**Good enough~! **

**^^ Please review if you want part two! **


End file.
